Just a kiss
by ThatOneWritingGuy
Summary: NaLu: When Lucy tries to get rid of some annoying noblemen vying for her hand, she does something she will most likely regret in the future: Something that both Natsu and Lucy have to deal with.


Lucy absolutely hated this mission.

 _Don't get me wrong, everything up until this point wasn't bad, you could even consider this mission to be pretty good!_

 _For starters, when we were travelling with the train, Natsu managed it to not cause that much trouble for us with his motion sickness!_

 _Wait…_

 _Okay, granted, that might be because Erza knocked him out, but still!_

 _You see, Gray also accomplished it not to strip more than once during our stay here!_

 _Hmmmmm….._

 _Okay, maybe that was because Erza threatened to skin him alive if he did it once more after that one time, but again, still!_

 _Erza was in a good mood while we were staying here, and Happy had managed to only make one comment about my weight during our stay here! (By the way, one more comment from that cat, and I'll turn him into a little furry hat! I'm not fat dammit!)_

 _Sigh…._

 _Okay, maybe Erza was in a good mood because she laughed at Happy's comment (By the way Erza, weren't we friends?) and Happy found that a laughing Erza was a creepy Erza, and so Happy vowed to never make a comment about my weight again._

 _Yeah right, we'll see how long you'll keep that up you idiotic cat._

 _Wait a minute, why did I think this mission was good again in the first place?_

"LADY HEARTFILIA, PLEASE WAIT FOR US!"

 _O yeah, BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T SO DREADFULLY ANNOYING AT FIRST!_

You see, Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu had decided to pick a mission posted by a group of wealthy noblemen, regarding a problem they had with a certain thief. A thief who had made it his habit to be present at every banquet of these noblemen and, you guessed it, steal their valuables.

The noblemen had informed Team Natsu that this was not a task to be taken lightly: This thief was one of the best in his craft, having both control of Invisibility Magic and some kind of Magic that would make specific parts of your body feel numb, a combination ideal for a master pickpocket.

Team Natsu decided to join the banquet and try to bust this master thief.

However, this proved not to be an easy job.

Lucy's earrings, provided with specific trackers disguised as jewels?

Gone after they just entered the ballroom, trackers laying on the floor.

Erza's necklace, which was attached to her neck with Glue Magic?

Gone halfway through the evening, only leaving behind the glue on Erza's neck.

Not even counting the jewels of other noblemen that were continuing to disappear throughout the course of the evening.

 _Heck, even entire statues were disappearing!_

So, how on earth did they manage to catch this mastermind?

 _Well that's very simple._

The thief…..

 _Wait for it….._

Tried to take Natsu's scarf.

The only thing Igneel had passed onto Natsu before his disappearance, the only thing Natsu could remember Igneel by.

 _Not the best idea, was it thief?_

 _Baka….._

While Natsu and Happy were 'tasting' the food provided for the banquet, the thief thought it would be a good idea to steal the Dragonslayer's scarf.

 _Big. Mistake._

At the barest hint of removal of his scarf, Numbing Magic or not, Natsu immediately brought his hand to his scarf, and seemed to close his right hand around what turned out to be the invisible hand of the thief.

 _I'll never forget what he looked like back then, neither the words he said or the tone._

" **If you want to keep your hand, reveal yourself now"**

Naturally the thief wouldn't want to continue his life a maimed man, and revealed himself.

And just like that, the job was done!

So, what had made it so that Lucy completely detested this job?

"LADY HEARTFILIA, COME BACK!"

You see, while Natsu and Happy were stuffing themselves, while Gray was too busy trying not to lose his tuxedo in the ballroom (Erza's words still ringing clear in his mind), and while Erza was actually trying to catch the thief, what was Lucy doing?

Avoiding the noblemen ofcourse!

 _I believe some were even single!_

Being the only child to Jude Heartfilia, and therefore the only person who could claim the remainder of the Heartfilia fortune, not even counting that she was quite pretty with certain 'assets', many noblemen found themselves inclined to court the young mage.

It all started when team Natsu arrived at the town of the banquet and they had introduced themselves.

 _Well, everyone except Natsu of course, who was still knocked out because of Erza._

Anyway, the second Lucy mentioned her last name was Heartfilia, the first noblemen had already complimented how 'such a beautiful young woman could grace us to help us with our problems'.

At first Lucy was flattered by the compliments of the noblemen, but after a while, this attention started to get a little annoying.

 _Little. Yeah that's an understatement._

The 'courting' continued throughout the entire mission, so when Lucy entered the ballroom with the rest of Team Natsu, and when she had realised that her earrings were gone, what was her first focus?

 _Avoid. Those. Sleazebags._

Unfortunately for Lucy though, she wasn't quite able to avoid them.

 _They teamed up for goodness sake! And, by Mavis, they could learn a thing or two about courting from Blue Pegasus._

So, when Natsu had finally caught the culprit, Lucy thought she finally was done with these idiots.

Unfortunately, the noblemen took it upon themselves to try to win Lucy over even more!

 _Can't they take a hint!_

Throughout the entire course of the mission, Lucy had rejected the men 'offering themselves to her' _(Please no)_ as politely as she could, but they couldn't just understand the true definition of the word no!

 _The entirety of Team Natsu has even offered to do something about it!_ Lucy shuddered. _Though that could cost us our reward, and especially Erza has the tendency to get a bit, uuuhm, extreme in these types of moments._

Lucy suddenly felt warm.

 _Natsu was quite eager to make the noblemen back of, it was quite cute of him!_

Lucy blushed.

 _Uuuhhm…_

 _What did I just say?_

"LADY HEARTFILIA, PLEASE!"

And that's where we are now. Team Natsu about to depart to get back to the guild, with Lucy more eager than not to leave.

Lucy winced, suddenly realising the group of noblemen was getting awfully close now.

 _I can still pretend I didn't hear them, the rest of team Natsu might be near the train right now, ready to leave, if I can just make it to the train-_

"LADY HEARTFILIA, AT LAST!"

 _Too late….._

And just like that, Lucy was surrounded by this large group of noblemen, all begging for her attention.

"PICK ME, LUCY-SAN!"

"MY LADY, DON'T BREAK MY HEART!"

"MY LOVE FOR YOU IS TRUE, LUCY-SAMA!"

And so on….

Spotting one opening in the crowd of noblemen, Lucy quickly dashed through it, and was quickly followed by all the noblemen.

Lucy was swiftly closing in on the station, and therefore, the train.

 _I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THEM!_

However, one certain noblemen shouted something that made Lucy's hopes for that turn to nothingness.

"LUCY-SAN, I WILL WRITE TO YOU, AND YOU CAN EXPECT A VISIT VERY SOON MY LOVE!"

And just like that, the others followed.

"I WILL TOO LUCY-SAN!"

"I WILL BRING YOU GIFTS THAT WILL MAKE YOU MINE!"

"I WILL BRING MY FAMILY WITH ME, SO YOU CAN ALREADY GET USED TO THEM BEFORE WE MARRY!"

Lucy's entire body turned cold.

 _Oh god no._

 _This needs to stop._

 _Right. Now._

 _But how?_

Lucy was almost at the train, with the noblemen still in her tracks, that she heard yet another voice coming from her side, this one way more familiar, and way more pleasant;

"Oi Luce, there you are!"

 _Natsu!_

Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragonslayer was now also closing in on her, a huge grin on his face.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Think Lucy, THINK!_

 _How can you make those idiots back of?_

Lucy thought.

And thought.

And came up with nothing.

And suddenly, Natsu was standing right in front of her, apparently oblivious that she was being followed by all these noblemen.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" Natsu suddenly spoke up, causing Lucy to look in those onyx eyes of his.

 _I don't even know Natsu._

When Lucy didn't reply, Natsu simply shoke his head, and smirked.

 _Think Lucy, how can you make those Neanderthals stop 'courting' you?_

And just like that, Lucy had an idea.

"You see Luce, I went to a stop nearby, and I got you something you're going to-"

That was all Natsu could say before Lucy closed her eyes, pressed her lips onto his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucy could practically feel Natsu freeze upon this action.

Lucy also noticed that it became dead-quiet behind her.

After what seemed like quite a while, Lucy decided it was a good idea to finally remove her lips from Natsu's.

So when Lucy's arms left Natsu's neck, and when she opened her eyes once more, she saw a very confused Dragonslayer.

A Dragonslayer with a blush almost as pink as his hair.

"Lucy"

Natsu muttered, barely more than a whisper.

"What was-"

Before Natsu could say anymore, Lucy heard apologizing shouts coming from behind her.

"I'M SO SORRY, MISTER DRAGNEEL SIR!"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW, PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"I LIKE MY HANDS, PLEASE DON'T MAIM ME!"

And then, just then, Lucy realised what she had done.

 _Did I just…_

Really embarrassed now, Lucy decided that now was a good time to enter the train.

She gave Natsu a weak smile, who clearly looked like he had no clue of what the hell was going on, and Lucy entered the train.

When she found Erza, Gray and Happy in the train, all of them looked really surprised.

"There you are!", Gray said, "What took you so long?"

Erza sighed.

"Don't tell me those noblemen were troubling you again, or I might need to ensure that they never have the nerve to approach a woman again."

Lucy winced.

"It's fine Erza! It was nothing I couldn't handle! And besides," Lucy smiled with a tint of pink adorning her cheeks, "I don't think they'll be troubling me anymore." She finished shyly.

Erza looked surprised at this, but before the scarlet haired woman could ask how she had done this, Happy spoke up;

"Where is Natsu?"

Gray looked around at this.

"Yeah, where is flame-brain actually? He said he needed to pick something up at a store, what's taking him so long?"

They heard slow footsteps making their way towards their spot in the train.

"I hate trains."

 _Speaking of the devil._

"Oi, Ash face! What took you so long?" Gray said loudly.

"None of your business popsicle," Natsu said annoyed, and took his place beside Lucy.

Lucy immediately felt embarrassed once Natsu took his spot.

"Luce…"

 _Oh god no._

Shyly, Lucy turned her head towards Natsu, seeing, as she saw when she had just kissed him, a very confused Dragonslayer.

"I wanted to ask, what was that k-"

But before Natsu could say anymore, the train took of.

Natsu immediately dropped his face onto the table in front of them.

"GAH!, get this sick freak away from me!" Gray shouted from the other side of the table.

"Piss off, Ice Queen." Natsu muttered difficultly.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled.

"She wasn't talking to you Happy." Lucy said, to which Happy turned into a depressive state and started muttering something about fish.

Lucy turned her head back to Natsu once more, trying very hard to stay conscious, but failing very miserably with his head on the table.

 _Sorry Natsu,_ Lucy thought sadly.

 _I'll explain later._

 **AN: Please, feel free to leave a review, and if you like it, be sure to leave a follow or a fav.**

 **See ya at the next update!**


End file.
